


never let go

by hello572



Category: Idk what to tag - Fandom, Lesbians - Fandom, Love - Fandom, WLW - Fandom, Women - Fandom, female love - Fandom, girls - Fandom, kissing - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello572/pseuds/hello572
Summary: a short story about two girls in love





	never let go

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first work so it might be pretty bad, but if anyone is actually reading this tell me anything else you’d be interested in. also i’m sorry if this is very cringey i’m trying to describe what i dream of. thanks for reading!!!

_i gaze into her soft brown eyes, never wanting to let go of her warm and comforting body. she raises her hand to cup my chin and gazes right back. she pulls a piece of my hair behind my ear gently, and lowers her other hand around my waist._

_she’s so pretty, i’m mesmerised by the way she confidently strides, the way her face lights up when basically anything good happens._

_her short, rough pink hair grazes my hand as i reach for her petite face._

_she holds me in a trance, i never want to look away. she has such comforting eyes. i find myself constantly getting lost in them. her pupils are black holes, sucking me in._

_a soft wind brushes across our faces, causing her top to ruffle under my delicate touch. i move my gaze to her mouth, her lips look so soft. so kissable._

_i lean into her and a fire erupts in my body as our lips collide, desperate to hold on to each other we move in closer._

_she makes me feel so safe, so loved, so appreciated. i shake with excitement as she moves her hand down slowly from my waist to my thighs, and i grasp her forearm to prevent myself from collapsing due to pure shock._

_we felt so connected. it was like we were one, matching each other’s movements, toying with one another’s tongues as sparks fly into the sky. they fly all the way into the peach pink sky, all the way into the milk coloured clouds, all the way to the motherly like moon._

_she continues to passionately kiss me, i kiss back of course. goosebumps appear on my dark hazelnut skin and i move my hands to her delicate shoulders, the touch of her skin not covered by the soft purple tank top exciting me._

_she then suddenly pulls away and gathers me into a tight hug. it’s different than when we hugged before. this time she makes me feel like i’m hers, and she’s mine._

_we stand there, alone in an empty field of lavender for what seems like ages. the remaining rays of light from the setting sun make her hair shine, practically blinding my eyes as i try to whispering into her ear. i never want this moment to end, it is perfect._

_she grasps tighter to my waist and i decide to lift the shorter girl a few inches of the ground. she begins to beg to be let down but i continue teasing her, we both lock eyes and erupt into laughter._

_i fall to the floor not being able to handle her weight any longer. she falls beside me and we reposition to lay there whilst gazing at the faint stars and whispering sweet nothings at each other._

_my dress and her skirt flow freely in the wind, as we begin to stand , grasping hands so our fingers interlaced and i could feel her long, delicate nails pressing lightly into the back of my hand._

_we stumble across the run down dirt path back into the city. the cool wind turns into a chillier breeze and i pull her closer to me, taking in the scent of her coconut body wash, and her warm peppermint breath._

_her aura emits such a warm sensation, i can never feel sad if she’s next to me. she uses her free hand to brush through my curly brown locks, and i notice her smile grow._

_we don’t know what will happen next between us, but for now we’re happy holding onto each other. things are complicated between the two of us, but we can deal with it later. and for now we continue to share a smile, with adrenaline coursing through our veins._

_whatever happens i’ll never let go, and neither will she._

||ty for reading pls tell me if you enjoyed it!!!||


End file.
